Mascara brushes having a molded rod (core) and/or bristles are known. The rod and bristles may be integrally molded simultaneously, in one molding cycle, or parts of the applicator may be formed in successive molding cycles. Being able to form a complete applicator in one molding cycle is a significant advantage in time and cost.
It is common for the molded bristles or tines to taper down toward the free end of the bristle. One example of this is a conical bristle, although other tapered shapes have been used (see for example US2006-0070635). Molded bristles in various other shapes are also known (i.e. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,503,093; 7,992,577; 8,336,560; US2012-0170965; US2012-0192892). It is also known to form the bristles with one or more depressions, protrusions or other features that are, in some way, intended to affect the performance of the brush (i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,093 especially FIGS. 30 and 52).
None of the foregoing discloses a molded cosmetic applicator having semi-conical bristles with at least two depressions and/or protrusions located only on the curved surface of the semi-cone, wherein the bristles and applicator core are integrally molded in one molding cycle.